


Dork please

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is just a dork, Dorky for sure, Kagami thniks a lot about meeting Aomine's parent, M/M, fluffy i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Aomine lifts his chin with an index and when their eyes meet Kagami finds sheer concern in the beautiful midnight eyes. “Is this the moment you tell me that you have finally fallen for my good charm?”</p><p>Kagami snorts, kicks him with his bare foot and ignores his ridiculous attempt at faking pain. It is enough to give him the strength to speak.</p><p>“Stop playing idiot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork please

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, found this somewhere in my drafts and thought that why not. I have not written anything in a year and I love to find forgotten piece of work like this. I mean, it is not that bas, is it?

There is an abrupt halt in Kagami’s motion as the hot mug of chocolate resting between his palms is halfway toward his lips. He puts it back on his lap, snaking three fingers in the handle whilst running an idle index on the cup’s rim. The redhead looks up from it, dreamy gaze wandering here and there in the apartment before his eyes zero in on the scenery behind the open window.

He squints, contemplative for a long moment but nevertheless unblinking. A tiny part of his consciousness is pressing him to voice his anxiety, but since he doesn’t feel like doing so, he chews on his cheek to keep the words sealed. However, that doesn’t stop a gloomy and rather obvious sigh from escaping his lips. He bits his cheek harder but it is already too late.

The calming and continuous sound of pen scraping again paper sheets stops instantly and Kagami feels it when the body behind him shifts noiselessly. He swallows and grudgingly leans a little bit backwards when Aomine settles himself against his back.

Strands of short navy blue hair tickle his cheek as Aomine drops his chin in the junction of his shoulder and neck, making him squirm a little even though he likes the contact. “What was that for?” Aomine hoarsely drawls behind his ears, watching with a smug smirk as Kagami quivers against him.

The redhead fights the need to close his eyes and linger in the enticing embrace. He growls instead and tries to shrug Aomine off of his shoulder. “No-thing, just go back to your work. You still have a ton of paperwork to fill.”

Aomine slowly hums in the back of his throat as if pondering over the advice and Kagami finds himself wanting to lick that sound.

He nudges him in his ribs, trying desperately to shoo him away because he doesn’t like opening himself. However, Aomine wraps his strong arms around the redhead’s mid-section instead, pleasant and irresistible warmth coming from hard chest just to make his struggling way more difficult. “Naah, I can do that later.” Kagami rolls his eyes at the childish tone of voice. “Besides, that loud sigh ain’t possibly nothing, is it?”

“Well, it is.” He states, trying to get up one last time but without success. Aomine’s grip only but tightens the more he struggles, so he gives up with an annoyed sigh. He had never really meant to get up anyway. He just didn’t plan on pouring his soul out today but now that Aomine is on his case there is no turning back possible. “I don’t think so.” He hears him whisper as if on cue, far too close to his ear lobe. Kagami shudders while hoping for it not to get bitten.  

“I don’t like it. when you are being. secretive for _nothing.”_ Aomine continues to whisper, punctuating each word with soft and wet kisses behind the redhead’s ears. It is even worse and Kagami’s armor totally melts between the third and the fourth kiss. He can’t seem to really care as the sigh he breathes out then is one of utter delight.

“Tell me,” the tanned man orders gently, low in his throat and in the redhead’s pants. “Don’t keep anything from me, _Taiga_.” the words ghosting on his skin burn more than any fire could actually do and when Aomine pecks his cheek, hot and pleasurable lips barely touching the skin, Kagami’s nails dig in Aomine’s thighs and a growl-like-whimper escapes his throat.

“What is bothering you?” Aomine kisses his jaw in the same way and he is already too far gone to notice the underlying anxiety in these words. “Tell me and I will do it properly.” The redhead drops his head backward and it gently lands on Aomine’s shoulder, groaning in frustration. “Gosh, you are so annoying.” He wants to admonish, but by the smug smirk he can easily feel on his neck he knows it is not at all convincing. He can’t seem to trust his own voice and it is such a regular occurrence that it no longer surprises nor irritates him.

Aomine bursts out of laughing, freeing the redhead only to face him, laughing more to the little sound Kagami makes at the loss of contact.

“Bastard” the redhead growls, glaring at him and lightly punching his shoulder.

Once they are sitting in front of each other, the tanned man leans against the couch and lifts an eyebrow expectantly. Kagami briefly glances at him and then looks down at the white shirt Aomine is wearing. It contrasts beautiful with his dark skin, compliments his athletic form and it proves to be highly distracting.

Aomine shifts a bit, crossing his arms and attracting the little of no attention Kagami has to his flexing biceps. Overly distracting.

The tanned man’s eyebrows are both raised now and Kagami finally runs a hand through his hair with a sigh, bracing his thoughts. “I-” he starts, but closes his mouth to sigh again. Aomine reaches and entwines their fingers together, searching Kagami’s face when the redhead drops his head.

“Hey,” Aomine lifts his chin with an index and when their eyes meet Kagami finds sheer concern in the beautiful midnight eyes. “Is this the moment you tell me that you have finally fallen for my good charm?”

Kagami snorts, kicks him with his bare foot and ignores his ridiculous attempt at faking pain. It is enough to give him the strength to speak.

“Stop playing idiot.” He glares playfully, Aomine shrugs. “It is just that, you know…” he says more seriously, looking away again.

“What?”

“I… it is not that I don’t want it. But I don’t think it is a good idea to-you know… come out to your parents during Christmas.” A confused frown appears on Aomine’s face and Kagami bits his lips. He knows how long Aomine has been waiting for this moment, knows what it really means to him. “I have given it a lot of thinking and really… we should wait a bit longer. Now is not the time to…”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” his tone is low but Kagami can feel it. Pain. Anger. _Betrayal_. And it hurts him to see Aomine with such expression. It means he is ready to jump to stupid conclusion, means he doesn’t trust him enough. Or it is just that he is still too hothead. Whatever.

“Don’t look like that, idiot.” Aomine’s eyebrows twitch at the insult and he snarls but Kagami cups his face, rubbing thumbs on his cheeks while staring straight into his beautiful eyes and the motion calm the tanned man who is rendered silent by the confusing and the smoothening caress. “What I mean to say is that you haven’t seen your parents for five years now and I don’t want to ruin your reunion.” There is a blush that suddenly runs from the redhead’s neck to his face and Aomine narrows his eyes as Kagami continues. “I actually want to meet them and your childhood friends and...” Kagami chuckles. “even your teachers if I can.” Aomine snorts, muttering _cheesy._  Kagami ignores him and continues. “But we shouldn’t rush this. Is what I am saying.”

Kagami’s face is burning by the time he finishes and he would have hit Aomine so that the tanned man stops staring so intently, but he knows that he shouldn’t ruin the mood. It was difficult to bring that out but now that Aomine looks anything but angry or disappointed, Kagami feels better. A way lot better.

His eyes are shifting between Aomine’s bright eyes and the furniture in the apartment when Aomine called gently. “Taiga,” there is no immediate answer and Kagami definitely doesn’t look at him so he chuckles and inches closer. “ _Taiga, looks at me_.” He says then.

There is a curled index pulling Kagami’s face to Aomine’s but the redhead doesn’t oblige, so Aomine clicks his tongue and suddenly pounces him, making them both fall on the floor. “W-wait! What the fuck are yo-?”

They battle there, Aomine trying to tickle the redhead because he knows the idiot is very sensitive and Kagami trying to kick him off of him whilst laughing wholeheartedly. Aomine chuckles but his smile slowly falls and he stares at Kagami as if observing a newly found jewelry. The redhead blushes under the scrutiny and lifts a quizzical eyebrow. “What?” he says, way too gruffly, way too embarrassed.

“You are finally looking at me.” He mutters and then pecks Kagami’s lips.  

He runs a hand through the silky red and black hair, massaging Kagami’s ear between his thumb and index. “Don’t hide anything from me, Kagami. You made me quite worried.”

Kagami adverts his eyes, rolling them as if he wants to mock the aho but it is not even convincing to himself. Aomine remains serious though so he shrugs. “Y-yeah, ok.”

“Good.” Aomine says, rubbing a thumb on Kagami’s bottom lip before leaning closer enough for his lips to hover over Kagami’s. He kisses him teasingly and Kagami growls, overthrowing Aomine so that he is the one on top. And, when he is comfortably settled, he grabs the hair on Aomine’s nape as tightly as it was humanly possible and kisses him hungrily.

“Heh.” Aomine scoffs smugly in between slight grimace, licking trail of saliva on his lips. “You are on fire, babe.” He adds, groping fine ass. Kagami whacks him two times on his head for good measure and gets back to the couch.

“Ow, what was that for babe?”

“I told you to stop playing around, Ahomine.”

“Tch, killjoy.”

Kagami glares hard as Aomine settles simply on the floor, too lazy to get up, and asks. “S-so what do you think about it then?” Aomine stares up at him again during a good minute, expression unreadable. Then he reaches for the remote and simply shrugs.

“Okay, we will just wait until New Year’s eve.”

Kagami frowns. “But that is sti-”

“I ain’t fucking going into another year without them knowing the person with whom I am going to spend the rest of my life. That is my final words, so shut up and makes me some food Bakagami. All your talk made me fucking hungry.”

The blush that threatened to drown Kagami’s head didn’t last. “W-what? You are the one who wanted me to talk so don’t fucking complain Ahomine.”

“Well, yeah, thought you were gonna say I got you pregnant or something. I am that good after all.”

The silence that follows is short as Kagami enters his kitchen, tuning out the whimpers of a writhing Aomine. He swears to never feel anxious for the bastard ever again, but as much as he feels angry and outraged he can’t seem to calm the soft fluttering of his chest.


End file.
